


Coffee Time

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 哈利·波特开了一家咖啡馆。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	Coffee Time

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU

学校附近开了一家新咖啡馆。

咖啡馆坐落在安静的街道上，毗邻一家装修色调十分相近的书店。两家店的内部打通，被一扇深棕色的小木门隔开。读者被允许携带图书进入咖啡馆，坐在窗边望着秋意正浓的街道消磨午后时光。

书店属于一对新婚不久的夫妻，褐色卷发的女主人只会在周末出现，它大部分时间受那位红发的男主人照料。书店距离大学不过十来分钟路程，除去一些畅销书籍外，也藏着部分学科的学术著作。因此大学的学生和教授们闲暇时也会光顾，若恰巧无事，便推开那扇小木门，去喝一杯红茶或者咖啡。

斯内普是这家咖啡馆的常客。三个月来，他每隔几天就会出现在这里。

他通常会选择没有课程或者实验安排的下午，在隔壁书店买一本书，然后推开木门走进咖啡馆。这家店唯一的咖啡师是一个黑色短发，翠绿色眼睛的男孩儿，总是穿着一件浅咖色的衬衫，腰上系着深色的围裙。

咖啡师衬衫的衣兜上别着一个银色的小名札，上面端端正正地写着他的名字——哈利·波特。年轻的波特先生过去就读于斯内普任教的那所大学，他们的学院相邻，学科上也有所交叉，在一些校内的小型学术交流会议上打过照面，波特还曾为斯内普撰写过一份无关紧要的小报告。

两个人勉强算得上认识，所以波特在斯内普第一次光临他的咖啡馆时表现得有些兴奋。剪短了那头黑色乱发的青年依然戴着他的圆眼镜，只有一位顾客的咖啡馆内几乎因为他的话激起一浪回音。

“斯内普教授？哦天呐，我没想到你会来——”波特在紧张，斯内普观察到他的手指正无意识地捻着围裙，“今天是开业的第一天，我真是太幸运了！”

斯内普不明白他走进这间咖啡馆和“幸运”这个词语有什么联系，他也不在乎。他抬起头看着小黑板上字体娟秀的饮品菜单，沉着地思考了几秒，选择了伯爵夫人茶。

波特对他的选择感到意外，这从波特的面部表情上就能看出来。斯内普让自己的目光离开年轻人那张英俊、阳光的面庞，他在咖啡馆靠墙边的沙发上落座，翻开那本全新出版的科学期刊。

佛手柑清新的香气和红茶的香缠在一起，化作一杯红色的茶汤。斯内普端起银青色的茶杯抿了一口，体内萧瑟的寒意被驱散开来。他忍不住抬起眼，暖融融的灯光中，那双春意盎然的眼睛正在对着他微笑。

波特坐在一张高脚凳上，下巴搭在交叠的手指上，笑意盈盈地望着他的方向。红茶冒出白色热气，斯内普被那热度蒸得有些耳尖发红。这个距离很难摸清一个人的心事，所以他选择低下头继续阅读那篇与他研究方向毫无关系的物理学论文。

书上硬邦邦的印刷字被春色融化，合着窗外的秋意一同化作乱麻溜进斯内普的心里。从波特的角度只能看到齐肩的黑发滑落在他脸侧，再近一些会发现他捏着书页的手指过分用力，苍白的骨节几乎要泛出青色。

波特不会知道这代表什么。年轻人的心思太单纯，他呆呆地望着斯内普，直到下一位顾客走进来，他才依依不舍地收回了目光。

陆陆续续有学生通过书店进入咖啡馆，波特忙着冲泡红茶，将咖啡豆磨成咖啡粉。等他回过头，视线假装无意地掠过斯内普的位置，却失望地发现那里只剩下一杯喝了一半的伯爵夫人茶。

好在第二天下午斯内普又来了。他在午餐结束后不久便带着昨天那本书推开了门，依旧点了一杯伯爵夫人茶后，坐在昨天坐过的位置上读书。波特给他送来一盏小台灯，斯内普低声说了谢谢。递上红茶时，波特的手指擦过斯内普的手背，有些凉，下一秒斯内普将手从桌子的边缘挪开了。

波特有些脸红，他并非故意冒犯，这个小插曲是个实打实的意外。他躲在吧台后偷看黑发的教授，看他翻动书页的漂亮手指，猜测他的睫毛会不会在纸张上留下影子。斯内普没有注意他，仿佛全身心沉浸在学术的海洋中。波特大胆地借着浇花的机会绕到桌前，用目光琢磨斯内普扣到喉结下的衬衫纽扣。

咖啡馆门口的小铃铛响了，波特回过神才发现他的绿萝早已喝满了水，多余的部分甚至从盆底的小碟子里溢了出来。

那是个周末，赫敏·韦斯莱——隔壁书店的女主人——来他这里蹭杯咖啡。褐色长卷发的女律师对着地板上那摊水渍撇了撇嘴，对着波特露出个神秘兮兮的笑容。

斯内普的余光捕捉到了那个笑容，他心里有些猜测，不过红发的罗恩·韦斯莱很快打破了它们。三位好友聚在吧台处小声地说着什么，波特摇了摇头，悄悄看了斯内普一眼。

之后的大半个月，斯内普都没有见到赫敏·韦斯莱。只有叫罗恩的韦斯莱时不时从隔壁书店溜达过来，端一杯咖啡离开。斯内普没有尝过波特做的咖啡，他并不偏好这种饮品——带着厚重苦涩的香气或者腻死人的甜味和奶味，他对此毫无兴趣。

波特曾经试图向他推荐一款据说有佛手柑香气的咖啡豆，斯内普果断地拒绝了。他的冒险精神可能会出现在实验室里，但绝不会被他带到这间咖啡馆来。如果他能因为几句轻飘飘的言语放弃伯爵夫人茶，他也会因为一时冲动地和波特交换手机号码。

斯内普偶尔会觉得后者是个好主意，他可以通过短信预约的方式让波特为他保留他最爱的位置。不过斯内普在一个月后发现，他钟爱的座位似乎并不受其他人的欢迎，那个软软的单人沙发无论何时，都为他翘首以待。谢天谢地，这让他免于了与波特交换联系方式的麻烦。

他们之间，除去咖啡馆的几句闲聊之外，几乎没有其他交集。波特已经毕业，斯内普的校园教学生活与他无关。同样，走出这间咖啡馆，波特的生活也同斯内普没有什么联系。一间普普通通的咖啡馆变成平行线的相交点，在斯内普心情欠佳时还能成为他避风的乌托邦。

第二个月开始，波特会在人少时拖来一把椅子，坐在斯内普旁边看书。斯内普没有问过他为什么要这样，这间咖啡馆属于波特，它的主人可以在任何地方。

安静的下午，店里只有钟表摆动的声音和书本翻页的动静。

他们偶尔会聊天。波特总能敏锐地察觉到斯内普情绪的低潮，他会赠送糖块和牛奶，只是斯内普从来不用。半透明的白色晶体盛在小盘子里，无端地令人心情稍稍愉悦。斯内普无意将学术界的派系争斗与波特分享，波特不追问，只是坐在对面，用那双温和的眼睛望着他。

或许一言不发，但确实是斯内普生命中难得的好时光。

波特和斯内普相反，他总像个还未成年的小孩子，把生活的喜怒哀乐都挂在脸上。他会向斯内普抱怨咖啡豆受潮这种小事，有时也会提到两位韦斯莱好友的近况。总之，他似乎乐于和斯内普分享自己生活中的一切。

尽管斯内普不明白这背后的含义。

今天是波特的咖啡馆开业的第四个月，天上飘下了今年冬季的第一片雪花。斯内普上午就到了店里，咖啡馆里有充足的暖气，他脱下黑色的大衣交给波特，挂在吧台一片白色小隔帘后的衣架上。

这是斯内普最近的新习惯，沙发的椅背不适合挂衣物，总是一个不慎就会掉落。波特好心地邀请斯内普将大衣和自己的挂在一起，一棕一黑露出半截在隔帘下面。

午饭时许久不见的两位韦斯莱突然出现，带来了一小瓶酒和外带餐点，似乎打算庆祝什么。波特邀请了斯内普，斯内普摇头拒绝。

他和马尔福有约。等他顶着风雪走到咖啡馆门口，却意外看到歇业的标牌。书店紧闭的玻璃门被打开，波特换下了他的衬衣，穿着一件套头卫衣对着斯内普招了招手。

“快进来，西弗勒斯。”他喊道。

斯内普在半个月前默认了波特可以对他使用比姓氏更进一步的亲密称呼。他走进书店，波特迅速关上门，将“正在营业”的标牌翻转过来对着他们。店里很热乎，咖啡馆里的灯还开着，看起来并未打烊。

“我以为你们已经关门了。”

“对其他人来说，是的。但你不一样。”

斯内普没有问为什么他不一样。他走了进去，脱下了外套。

波特接过斯内普的大衣，和他自己的一起丢到了韦斯莱书店的长沙发上。空气中弥漫着酒精和咖啡的味道，斯内普发现韦斯莱夫妇都在咖啡馆的吧台旁坐着，手里捏着放了冰块的威士忌酒杯。

他上午没看完的那本书还摊在桌子上，红茶已经凉了，波特收走了它。斯内普听到波特问他要不要来一杯威士忌，不喜烈酒的教授先生照例拒绝了。

韦斯莱夫妇没有对他的到来表示惊讶，他们只是隔空对斯内普举起酒杯。波特又钻进吧台去忙活了，斯内普强迫自己翻看眼前的书籍，但是他一个字也没看进去。

波特正在和韦斯莱夫妇说话，音量很小，他一边说话一边偷偷往斯内普这边瞟。斯内普听到了罗恩的笑声，还有赫敏催促的声音。

接着他听到了波特正在向他走来。

像是受到召唤，斯内普抬起头。波特穿着傻透了的红黄色卫衣，手里端着两个杯子。

他照例为斯内普上了一杯伯爵夫人茶。斯内普没有动。波特在对面的小沙发上落座，将手中的另一杯饮品也推到了斯内普面前。

“我没点这个。”斯内普说。

“这是一份礼物，试试看。”

波特将杯子又向前推了一个指节，他期待地望着斯内普的黑眼睛。卡布奇诺在咖啡杯中散发出香甜的气味，心形的拉花因为波特的动作晃了晃，但没有散架。

“你想说什么？”斯内普忽略了那杯咖啡，奶和糖的混合体并没有想象中那样让他反感。他的手指骨节贴着杯壁，微微眯起眼睛，看着眼前的青年。

“做我男朋友吧，西弗勒斯。”波特一边说，一边不好意思地用手指捻着自己的牛仔裤兜。他的膝盖挨着斯内普的膝盖，绿眼睛在暖黄色的灯光下发着光。

斯内普没有回答。他抬起头望向韦斯莱夫妇的方向。罗恩和赫敏都因为酒精红着脸，兴奋地望向正在发生故事的这一角落。

“玩游戏输了？”斯内普挑眉。

波特的表情立刻从期待变成了颓丧。他点点头，但依然试图解释什么。斯内普收起脸上所有的表情打算起身离开，波特迅速地拽住他的衣袖，硬生生将他重新拉回了沙发上。

“是真心话。”波特依然在紧张，但他不再捻自己的衣物，而是用手指挑起散落在斯内普脸颊上的黑发，别回他的耳后，“我是真的喜欢你。想做你男朋友，想和你结婚的那种喜欢。”

在斯内普打算说些什么时，波特突然凑近他，唇轻轻刷过他的眉心。

“考虑考虑我吧，西弗勒斯。我或许不如其他追求你的人优秀，但我会对你很好的，比他们都要好。”

青年吐出的热气有些发烫，幼稚直白的爱语在他耳边回荡。从斯内普的角度看过去，波特的眼睛里像是点燃了一丛绿色的火，对年轻人热情保质期的不信任全部融化在那团火中。

他听到自己的心脏结结实实地撞击着胸腔，诉说着唯一的那个答案。

在一切开始之前，斯内普迎上波特的嘴唇，迷迷糊糊地想，他和波特或许可以先交换一下手机号码。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢我闺蜜的梗，还有不厌其烦地回答我各种和文章关系不大的考据问题。


End file.
